


Those Nerves Never Leave

by BasilOaks



Series: It’s Not All Roses - Domestic Oneshots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Awkward Romance, Blushing, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Drunken Flirting (Technically), Drunken Kissing (Technically), Emotional Making Out, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Father-Son Relationship, First proper date, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Marvin, Henrik and Chase are wonderful friends/parents, Jackie is very flustered and nervous, M/M, Magic backfiring, Making Out, Nervousness, Somewhat Humorous Ending, Teleportation Backfiring, Trans Jackieboy Man, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilOaks/pseuds/BasilOaks
Summary: Marvin Jacques had changed a lot over the years, no longer were they that anxious child that hid in the shadows with ugly scars from trying to control their magic, but instead a strong and confident magician with the skills to match. Yet, here they were, silently panicking in their large and very lonely flat, over something as trivial as what to wear on a simple date.To say that Jackie Wayne was a complete and utter mess, panicking in the middle of Chase and Henrik’s small apartment, was a total understatement. It seemed like the kid had somehow dreamt up every conceivable thing that could go wrong throughout the evening, but he could only assume never going on a decent date like this before can do that to you...





	1. Chapter 1

Had someone told Marvin Jacques that at age 24 they would be one of the most popular performers in Brighton, well known for their snark and performance prowess they would have said you were crazy. 

But then again here they were with show-stopping performances all over the city and a well-known reputation of being a sarcastic bastard with an overabundance of confidence, something they so completely lacked in their teenage years. God, if they could just turn back the clock to tell that scrawny sixteen-year-old with more questions about their gender and sexuality then stars in the sky that everything would be ok. 

No longer were they that anxious child that hid in the shadows with ugly scars from trying to control their magic, but instead a strong and confident magician with the skills to match. They were right when they said college would be an escape, a chance to reinvent and explore everything they had questioned for so long. 

This May would be four years of Marvin identifying as genderfluid, February being three years since they figured out being pansexual was even a thing- a thing they very much are. And now here he- it was he today- was silently panicking in his large and very lonely flat, over something as trivial as what to wear.

He did have to admit though, it was his and Jackie's one-month anniversary tonight, and who could blame him for somewhat panicking because Jackie Wayne, his wonderfully unpredictable ball of energy, had actually wanted to take him on a proper, all-out date. That wasn't to say that Marvin didn't _love_ their late night "patrols" across the beautiful city skyline (which was more like extreme parkour across the rooftops of Brighton with a splash of heavy flirting), or cuddle sessions that ran late into the night and coffee dates after sparring matches...

A proper date just made it feel more… _official?_

But here he was, sitting on his mattress in frustration over having no clue what his wonderful boyfriend had up his crimson hoodie sleeves. At this point, there were only two options: Give up and ask Jackie what in the world he was planning, or the smart way- through Mr. blabbermouth himself, Chase Brody.

And so the magician was loading up Chase’s number, praying that the nosy father of two (more like four if you counted Jackie and Marvin themselves) knew what his boyfriend was up to and wouldn’t rat him out to the hero.

_“Chase? Hey, I need your help. I’ve got no clue what Jackie’s planning for tonight, so I have no idea what to wear. Anything you can tell me?”_

_Bro Average is typing…_

_“Dude, you got anything in mind? I know Jackieboy is wearing something more ‘classy’ than usual.”_

_“Ooooh, I can’t wait to see ;)_ _I want to surprise him? Like, I know he’s seen me in more ‘feminine’ clothing, but I have an idea I’m just not sure about…”_

_“:D ?”_

The magician sighed as he got up and retrieved the outfit he had thought about earlier, laying it out on the bed to take a quick snap and sending it to his overly enthusiastic friend.

_“Holy shit man! Dude is gonna be drooling over you all night in that! That’s perfect!”_

Chase on the other side of the phone was internally laughing as he switched between texting a nervous Marvin and a panicking Jackie in front of him, he and Henrik arguing over something he lost track of about four points ago.

_“Jackie is just as nervous fyi. If that helps at all. Oh! Btw, he wants to know where you guys should plan on meeting up?”_

_“That gazebo from a few dates ago would work well with me- He should know the one.”_

_“Sound’s good- Now! Go get ready, dude! Knock-em dead!”_

_“Thanks, Mom.”_

* * *

To say that Jackie Wayne was a complete and utter mess, panicking in the middle of Chase and Henrik’s small apartment, was a total understatement. It seemed like the kid had somehow dreamt up every conceivable thing that could go wrong throughout the evening, but never going on a decent date like this before can do that to you.

Brody snickered as he watched Henrik look over Jackie for at least the fifth time, both of the individual's father instincts running wild after watching the youngest man of the group fumble through the planning for the night. Henrik, who somehow kept his composure through the hero's frantic state of mind, had got Jackie to a point where he could relax for a moment, the three running through a mental checklist of the night's planned events.

"Is your binder too tight? Take a deep breath for me, Jackie... Alright, good..." The German smiled proudly, patting the younger on the back much as he would do to his own child. "Have you checked in on the restaurant yet?" "Well, I had Chase go by earlier-" "Which I did, thank you very much! Everything looked good, man. They said they'll set it up around 8, then text you when it's ready."

"What if tonight ends up being a total disaster?" "Well," Chase said with a smirk. "Marvin probably won't care, they're dating you after all." Jackie sighed, running his hands through his hair causing Henrik to groan in frustration. "Not helping Chase. Now Jackson," The doctor crouched down in front of the other man, pulling Jackie's hands away from his ruined hair.

"Marvin will love tonight, I'm sure. You're going to work yourself up, Sohn." "Yea bro! You'll be fine! Let's just run through everything again- What are you doing first?"

“I’ll meet Marvin over at that gazebo around 8-” _The gazebo, it was the one from the fourth date, right? The one by the park he and Chase would hang out at? Yeah, that was right._ “From there, we talk a bit- wait until the restaurant sends me a text saying the table is ready…” Henrik nodded, putting a hand on Jackie’s shoulder as reassurance as the other continued to run through his plans for the night, finally rushing out the door with about thirty minutes to spare after some friendly pushing and some minor appearance adjustments.

"God, they grow up so fast...”

Henrik chuckled in response, pulling Chase closer causing the shorter man’s face to flush bright pink. ”That they do... Now Mr. Brody, how do _we_ spend the rest of the night?”

* * *

Now around an hour later, the younger man was watching the cars drive by from his perch in the parks small gazebo, his nerves working on overdrive as his mind filled with less than positive thoughts that had been slowly building up all day. He sighed, pulling his borrowed sweater closer to his chest as the wind decided to pick up at a more noticeable pace and began checking his phone and pocket almost every three minutes. On the dot.

"Jackie?"

The hero quickly shifted toward his approaching partner's rich voice, his breath hitching as his gaze was taken by Marvin's... everything.

The magician was wearing a short, mid-length dress in his signature deep blue color that melted into his body’s curves, his wide hips swaying in a way that slowly drove Jackie crazy as he walked closer. The performer’s slim arms were covered by the dresses long lace sleeves, his neck and chest also partially covered by the same thin material that just looked too beautiful on Marvin's frame. As the wind started to pick up, the man's long silver hair floated around his pale face, and using his slender fingers he pushed the curled stands out of his face and away from his dark matte lipstick. Marvin’s sharp, cat-like eyes seemed to glow against his dark makeup and pale, scarred skin, putting the hero in a trance he found himself wanting to never break from. Jackie couldn’t help but have a look of awe on his face as Marvin nervously smiled when he walked closer, the sound of clacking heels against the pavement directing Jackie’s pale eyes down towards the magician’s smooth legs and laced heels.

The magician was absolutely stunning... and Jackie was left completely speechless.

“Wow...”

His boyfriend chuckled at his reaction, twirling a strand of his curled silver hair between a pair of freshly manicured fingers.

“...Good wow?”

"You look... Oh my god, you... wow." He was reveling in the attention Jackie was giving him, cocking his hip as his confidence in the current situation soared. "Enjoying much?" Jackie swallowed hard, nodding as his face flushed a bright red that rivaled the sweater Henrik had loaned him for the night. "You look beautiful... Like, holy shit! You're absolutely gorgeous. Ar-are you... using different pronouns tonight?” "Still he/him, but I'll tell you if anything changes, dear." 

Jackie smiled as he pulled his partner closer by his waist, one hand resting in his hip's curve while the other moved to cup the other's cheek before their lips met in a tender kiss.

“God, I’m lucky… Why are you dating me of all people?” “Because I love you, you dork.” He smiled, surveying the other man much like Jackie did to him.

The younger man looked so out of his element, his usual casual outfit replaced with something more appropriate for the fancier setting. Jackie’s broad chest was covered by a tight white dress shirt, and his boyfriend’s sharp eyes caught sight of the actual well-fitting binder which was barely noticeable, putting a small smile on Marvin’s lips. A pair of khakis had replaced the hero’s ripped jeans for the night, and his usual crimson hoodie had been switched out with a dark red sweater that had to of been stolen from Henrik due to the larger size on his shorter frame. Jackie's almost yellow-green hair was perfect, now dyed back to a brighter shade and it’s strands slicked back which made him look so much more mature. He was even wearing his glasses for once instead of his contacts, and god did Marvin love seeing him in those…

“God damn… You look perfect tonight Jackie… So handsome,” Marvin said before he planted another kiss to Jackie’s lips, their hands intertwining down at their sides.

"If we keep this up we're gonna be late, sweetheart..." "Well, if I knew what we were doing..." Jackie rolled his eyes affectionately before pulling the two away from their perch and towards the more populated area of the quiet city, making small talk and eventually reverting to Jackie’s beautiful laughter and overly flirtatious comments.

“Where are we even going?” Jackie smiled as he continued to lead his boyfriend towards their final destination. “Do you remember that little Italian place you pointed out while on patrol a few weeks ago? Well…” He stopped, pulling Marvin to look towards a small but familiar building, an outdoor table beautifully decorated with various romantic flowers and candles, soft music playing through the outside speakers… “You- you set all of this up?” “Well, Chase and Henrik helped- Chase helped me drop the flowers off earlier, I’m guessing he texted you about how much I was panicking?” Marvin giggled, sitting down after Jackie pulled out his chair like the gentleman he is. “It’s endearing! You should totally do something in return, maybe figure out a way to push those two in the right direction if you know what I mean?” “Just order your food, Kitten…” “Don’t you pull the kitten card on me, Mr. Wayne!”

* * *

“You didn’t!” “I did! Ask Chase if you don't believe me!” “There is no way you actually called Henrik 'pops' to his face, not possible,” Marvin said with a chuckle as he took another sip of his wine, giggling as his boyfriend continued to try and convince him of his actions. “He teared up, I could see tears man! Ugh, that was so awkward…” “I bet…”

Jackie suddenly became much more nervous as his hand slipped into his pocket, trying to distract the other with another story before Marvin called his actions out.

“I- Marvin… I just want to let you know how much I've loved this past month. God… I-I’ve never done this whole dating thing before, but I just- there's this feeling I get around you. Like, it's like I never wanna leave you. I-I got you this…”

He suddenly pulled a small box from his pocket and slide it towards his rapidly reddening boyfriend, his own face slowly being taken over by a bright pink blush.

“Jackie…?” “Schneep and Chase helped me pick it out… It's kind of like a promise ring… Just open it.”

Inside the box was a stunning necklace, a deep blue gemstone surrounded by beautiful Sterling Silver rings creating an elegant gyroscope pendant that matched Marvin’s alluring look completely.

“Oh my God… Jackie, this-this is beautiful… Can you…?” “Of course, ” Jackie said as he slipped over to Marvin’s side of the table, slowly crouching down and delicately taking the necklace from Marvin’s grasp and clasping it around his neck. “It looks perfect on you. Shit man… Happy one-month...” “What a way with words, ” Marvin said with an affectionate eye roll, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Tonight has been amazing…” “I would say it’s been-” “Don’t you dare Jackie!”

“...Magnificent…”


	2. Chapter 2

“No.”

“Just let me-” “No way, Marv. I planned this all out tonight, so I’m paying for dinner.”

Marvin could only roll his eyes in affectionate contempt as the two continued to playfully argue over the bill, Jackie insisting on being the utter gentleman and providing for his date the in every sense of the word. But as much as the performer loved their flirtatious banter in these situations, and as much as he loved Jackie’s determination, it was like a double-bladed sword: both flattering and frustrating to deal with. Marvin smiled though, an almost evil idea forming in his mind as he thought of a plan to take away the pain from his boyfriend’s bank account.

 _“Jackie…”_ The magician said in a sultry tone, his boyfriend’s neck and the bridge of his nose instantly turning rose in color and his blue eyes widening. "Come on babe, let me pay for dinner... _I know_ how hard you've worked to make tonight perfect, and I _also_ know this had to be expensive to set up. It's your anniversary too Jackie," he said, adjusting himself to be closer to his boyfriend. "You're too convincing..." Marvin only shrugged, leaning over to kiss his partner on the cheek, while his hands snuck over the table to take the bill from his date’s grasp.

“Marvin!”

“Yes sweetheart?” he said, a playful smirk on his face. "I can't believe you sometimes..." "Aww, I love you too darling," Marvin stated while passing his credit card over to the waiter with a wink. "Oh, how can I ever repay you?" Jackie said with a light and airy tone in his voice. "Well," the long hair man said as he replaced his card in his wallet and walking around the table to his boyfriend’s side, his voice coming out as a soft purr in Jackie's ear. _"I believe a kiss or two might cover it..."_ The hero just laughed, planting a small kiss to the other's temple.

"You are horrible. If you keep this up, I might just let you pay for everything in the future." "I wouldn't be opposed to that, I think I'd enjoy spoiling you like crazy." "Oh, you're coming with me, Mister..."

* * *

It had to be around 10 now, the full moon shining down onto the pair as they walked back through the desolate yet beautiful park, Marvin clinging to the younger man’s arm as they wandered about in their slightly inebriated state. God, did Marvin want this for forever, want to see Jackie at his side for the right of his life. And maybe it was the alcohol talking or the fact that Jackie gave him a _fucking promise necklace,_ but he couldn’t imagine spending another night alone in his empty flat. And holy shit, was Jackie mesmerizing at the moment, almost glowing in the pale moonlight…

“You zoning out on me, Kitten?” “Of course not, tonight has been amazing, I just don’t want it to end…” “Well, I’m not sure if you noticed, but I kinda didn't use my car to get here-” “Like I would let you drive right now,” the other interrupted with a huff. “The only downside is it'll take like, 20 more minutes till an uber gets here." "Well if that's the case..." Marvin leaned in, wine lacing his lips and clouding his brain, Jackie finding himself adding more pressure, leaving a trail of chaste kisses along Marvin's jawline which became quickly more and more passionate.

"Jac- Jackson! Babe, st-stop babe, we're going to get caught if we keep this up!" The hero just rolled his eyes with a dorky smile, pulling his boyfriend down to his level to whisper in the other's ear, causing Marvin to flush bright pink before using one of his tricks to teleport them away from any prying eyes.

“Where-?” "I've been working on that one for a while, looks like I may finally have it under control," Marvin said with a wink, moving the couple up against the closest wall and running his fingers through his boyfriend's slicked back hair. “Now that we’re back at my place…”

Seemingly forgetting everything around him, Jackie was soon back to kissing the other man, his calloused hands slipping under Marvin's dress after getting the other's approval, murmuring his love for the magician as sincerely as he could. Marvin in return began getting riskier with his actions, nibbling at the hero’s growing stubble and lips, making him almost moan as he moved up to bite Jackie’s earlobe. _“Marv…”_ He only tugged at the layers covering his boyfriend's chest, silently asking a question that Jackie quickly answered by immediately taking off his sweater and shirt and throwing them to the side, the heat of the moment limiting the amount of nervousness he would usually have in this scenario.

"God, Jackie... I-I was gonna wait..." "What's wrong Marv, you gotta talk to me..."

"Would you- oh fuck it... I want you to move in with me, please Jackie...please..."

“Wha-wait, what?” The hero pulled back, clearly dazed and confused in his buzzed state.

"You heard me, babe... I planned on asking you later, but I can't wait any longer. I just get so lonely without you baby..."

“Oh my god, Marv… Ar-are you serious?”

“Dead serious. I love you so much, please… I know it’s early, I know but-” “Yes, yes, oh my god, yes!” He said, pushing Marvin back against the wall with an intense passion and a flurry of loving pecks. He looked over his partner, his long hair in tangles and dress riding up, looking like an absolutely beautiful mess in his arms. And Marvin did the same, watching his boyfriend's chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing, watching as he sent him another one of his beautifully dorky smiles. God was Jackie's look of pure bliss was too beautiful, his lips chapped and pink and slicked back hair completely ruined to Marvin's pleasure.

“Having fun over there?”

_“Oh shit…” “What do you mean ‘oh shit’? Oh- OH SHIT.”_

The light's in the apartment's kitchen suddenly turned on, with Marvin and Jackie finally realizing that they weren't in what the assumed to be the magician's place but instead at their friend's home. The two were standing in the kitchen doorway, Chase clearly trying, and failing, to put up a front of disappointment while Henrik was giving a much more convincing performance, rolling his eyes before going back to whatever he had headed to the kitchen for.

“How long have you been watching us?!” “Oh Mein Gott, entspanne dich.” “Like, less than 5 minutes bro, we heard most of it though....” “Very romantic, Ja?” “Oh definitely.”

“Oh my god, did we really just-"

“Have a make-out session in our living room? Yeah, dude. You two can use our guest room for the night, we’ve got some clothes in there for you already due to, ahem…” “...Thanks.”

* * *

“Well, I feel like I was just transported back to high school and was caught by my parents making out after prom…” “...Did you actually…?” Marvin only laughed as he flopped down onto their friend’s spare bed, Jackie noticing the slightly red shade of his partner’s face and silver hair tied up into a messy bun. “You feeling ok?” “What? Oh, yeah! I’m fine, I ruined one of Chase and Henrik’s towels scrubbing my makeup off, but I’m fine.” The hero watched as Marvin fiddled with the rings on his necklace, a soft smile on both of their faces. “That had to be the most embarrassing moment in my entire life.” “I don’t know, I thought it was kinda funny," the younger man said while elbowing his boyfriend. “Jackie!” “What?! You have to admit it was kinda stupidly funny.” They sat in comfortable silence for a while, Marvin wrapping one of his arms around the other man's chest while the other played with Jackie's hair as the hero laid his head in his date’s lap, before asking the question that had been on both of their minds all night.

“...You really want me to move in with you?”

“I think I made that pretty obvious.”

“Well, I hope my answer was too....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't planned on writing another chapter for this fic, but when I was brainstorming ideas this popped into my mind and I had to try and write it. I haven't really written anything like this before, but I'm pretty happy with the results!

**Author's Note:**

> [This was the necklace I was using as a reference!](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/129833201/the-saturn-gryoscope-necklace-iolite-and?ref=shop_home_active_4&sca=1#)  
> I also tried to make a [mood board](https://spark.adobe.com/post/hYLVkuC6ssINb/) for how I imagined Marvin's outfit- It didn't come out perfect, but I'm actually pretty happy with it!


End file.
